Tenma Yato
Tenma Yato '''(天魔・夜刀) '''is the main antagonist of Kajiri Kamui Kagura for a large part of the story. He is the leader of the Yatsukahagi, and controls all of Edo as his territory. Appearance Tenma Yato possesses shoulder length red hair, along with his eyes' matching red iris and gray "whites", and his gray, almost black skin. He wears white robes similar in appearance to those of Kichi and a two-headed serpent, furthering the resemblance. Before Kajiri Kamui Kagura Tenma Yato was originally Ren Fujii, the main character of Dies Irae, after the events of Marie's route, serving as one of the three guardians of the Fifth Heaven, alongside Reinhard Heydrich and Mercurius. He is the only one of the Gods to have survived the onslaught of The Sixth Heaven. If he hadn't stopped time in Edo and prevented the completion of the Sixth Heaven's Law, the whole world would have gone extinct due to the new law that had been in place at that moment. Most of his friends survived to the next world due to becoming Pseudo Gods, now a part of his legion. The Yatsukahagi slaughtered the previous expedition, sent 300 years before the events of Kajiri Kamui Kagura, with only a few survivors returning. It is from the information of those survivors that the name Yatsukahagi was given to them, as well as their Tenma titles. Kajiri Kamui Kagura Powers & Abilities Res Novae - Also Sprach Zarathustra Yato's Taikyoku, when activated, it stops time in all realms of existence, the only way to overcome it is the be equal to or stronger then Yato himself or when he got killed. Due to him focusing on it to hold back Hajun's law and the fact he is not at the Throne, he cannot use it at its full power, however, he is able to cover himself in an armor of stopped time. While wearing this armor, any and all attacks against him are completely nullified unless the attack itself is stronger then Yato. Sequere Naturam An ability previously used by Mercurius, Tenma Yato first gathers thousands upon thousands of stars into one point before condensing into a single blast. This attack is powerful enough to atomize a Hadou God with a single hit. Margueritte-Bois de Justice Trivia * The chant of Margueritte - Bois de Justice is directly taken from guiltone song. * According to the Visual FanBook of Kajiri Kamui Kagura, it has been stated by Masada that the clothes Yato wearing is actually Marie's white dress. * The name of Yato means "Night Sword". As 夜 = Night and 刀 = Sword. **Interestingly, his name could possibly refer to the event that happened in first part of Dies Irae, which is the mysterious murder case in Suwahara City, where victims got their head chopped by an unknown killer and it always occuring at night time. **The name Tenma Yato is mean "Heavenly Demon of Night Sword". In Japanese Mythology, Yato no Kami are snake deities lived in Namegata county. Yato no kami were rumored to bring familial extermination on anyone who saw them. Category:Male Characters Category:Yatsukahagi Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Hadou Gods Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Taikyoku Users